


Gabey-Baby, Please Turn Off The Music

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and there's some Sastiel...if you look REAL closely, because that's what I'm good at, goofy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a thing for Aqua. Dean just has a thing for Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabey-Baby, Please Turn Off The Music

“What the fuck are you listening to?” Dean walked out of the bathroom, hair wet from the shower.

“Aqua,” Gabriel was tapping his foot whilst lying on the bed.

“Well,” Dean pulled a t-shirt over his head, “you can turn it off.”

“No,” Gabriel never moved his eyes from the magazine he was reading.

That was what always brought Dean back to Gabriel, the fact that Gabriel didn’t always listen to him—almost never listened to him. Gabriel essentially did whatever he wanted and when he got bored, he’d throw you into some unknown world. Although, he’d slowed down with the whole ‘let’s-go-play-in-an-alternate-universe-Dean!’ thing.

Dean furrowed his brow; he knew this song. No. There was no way that he knew this fucking pop poison. Was this Barbie Girl? Okay, Gabe was just asking Dean to get violent. At this point, Dean would rather be trapped in TV Land—a common favorite of Gabriel’s.

Just as Dean was getting ready to yell at the punk-ass angel, he looked at him. Gabriel was lying there, wearing one of Dean’s shirts—the Metallica one—and humming happily along to the song. How could he yell at that? Yelling at Gabe right now would’ve been like kicking a puppy. Dean couldn’t stop the little smirk he made; Gabriel was absolutely sexy right now—listening to terrible music—but completely sexy. He walked over and took the magazine out of Gabe’s hands, tossing it over to the side.  
“Dean,” Gabriel looked up at him through his lashes, “I’m not turning my music off.”

“I know,” Dean leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, trailing his lips down the angel’s throat.

“I was expecting more of a fight,” Gabriel commented.

“Yeah, well,” Dean nipped at his jawline, “I’m a fucking amazing boyfriend.”

“That could be debatable.” Gabriel replied smugly.

One day of listening to that crap would’ve been fine. Dean did listen to it, that entire afternoon. It was tolerable, but only because he had an angel sucking on his tongue and letting his hands wander over Dean’s body. However, he was NOT as psyched about the second day of listening to it.

“Come on Gabey,” Dean whined, “not in the Impala. Not in my baby.”

“I’m telling you,” Gabriel patted his thigh, “if you just give them a chance, they’ll grow on you.”

Dean didn’t want them to grow on him. Dean didn’t want anything to do with Aqua. Dean wanted to listen to Metallica or AC/DC. At this point, Dean would’ve been willing to listen to something on Sam’s iPod over this bullshit.

But there it was again. That fucking ridiculously pleased look on Gabriel’s face and Dean couldn’t do anything. The angel was singing and tapping happily along to the music and it left Dean helpless. There was no way that he could just shut this shitty music off if that meant that Gabriel would stop behaving like this. Was he? Yes, Gabriel was rolling his hips to the music. In the car. What was Dean even supposed to call that? Car dancing? It provoked a chuckled out of Dean, his eyes trailing over to the angel.  
“Like what you see?” of course Gabriel would ruin the moment.

“I can’t hear you over the shitty noises poisoning my brain,” Dean spoke over the music.

Gabriel laughed at him, but continued on his merry, dancing way. Dean was seriously going to die of music poisoning or sexual frustration. Though he was going to have to wait and see which one would kill him first.

Finally, Gabe turned it off when they switched seats so Dean could at least attempt to sleep—after all, he was supposed to be meeting Sammy in the morning in Greenville, North Carolina. Gabriel was still humming one of Aqua’s annoying tunes, but it wasn’t as obnoxious sounding. Actually, it was a little soothing. The combination of Gabriel’s humming and the feeling of road running smoothly beneath them made Dean fall asleep in no time.  
“My oh my! Do you wanna say goodbye!” Dean jerked away to Gabriel’s singing.

“Thank Father you’re awake! Now I can turn it up,” Gabe winked at him and cranked the radio up.

With a grumbled, Dean sat up and wiped the drool from the edge of his mouth. He was getting really sick of this shit. This music was terrible and he loved Gabriel, but this was torture.  
“How much longer do we have?” Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

“About another three hours sweetheart,” Gabriel emphasizing the sweetheart part.

“Fuck me,” Dean groaned.

“I was planning on doing that tonight but,” Gabriel teased.

Okay, so maybe Aqua wasn’t that bad. Dean was starting to learn some of the words—how could he not after two days of this bullshit? It wasn’t like he was proud of listening to them—and Gabriel blaring it while he tried filling the Impala with gas was extremely humiliating—but they weren’t as bad to listen to as they were in the beginning. And maybe Dean was humming along occasionally.

Turns out that those three hours weren’t so bad. Especially since Gabriel did give him pie; which was a bonus to have a trickster/angel boyfriend who abused his powers way too much. Dean didn’t even really mind the music. It was hard to mind the music when Gabriel was singing and smiling and letting pieces of dark blonde hair fall in his face. Yeah, Dean wasn’t really upset at all.

When they go to the motel, Sam’s face was squinted closely to his laptop and Cas was buried in books on the bed. It was kind of a funny site. Poor Cas, searching frantically through books, way too eager to please. Then Sam, just so focused on research that he didn’t even see Dean and Gabriel come in. Gabriel ruffled Cas’ hair and sat down beside him. Sam looked up, seeing them, looked back down. Dean waited. Sam’s eyes jerked back up and he smiled, finally noticing them.  
“’Bout time you got two got here,” Sam stood up.

“Would’ve been here earlier, but your darling brother insists on driving everywhere,” Gabriel gave Dean’s ass a smack. Flirty bastard.

They talked the case over, Sam told Dean about the interviews he and Cas already got. Sam also mentioned the fact that Dean wasn’t ever allowed to leave him and Cas alone for questioning people because Cas was incapable of doing that job well.

Sam and Dean left their angels at the motel—although, they doubted Gabriel would resist not throwing Castiel into an alternate universe. Dean sighed in relief when they got into the Impala and the radio had been turned off. He quickly changed out the music, back to his good ol’ tunes. They were sitting in the house, just waiting for the spirit to come. He and Sam both scanned the house, assuming that the ghost would find them pretty soon.

“Dude,” Sam paused and gawked at him, “are you humming Barbie Girl?”

“What?” Dean made a face, “What? No.”

“Yes you were,” Sam nodded, “Dude, you were totally humming Barbie Girl.”

“Fuck you,” Dean muttered; Gabriel was going to get it.


End file.
